


Shopping Trip

by OccasionalStorytelling



Series: Bucky Recovers from being the Winter Soldier [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, forehead kiss, so very very gay, we are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting bruised from falling on the ground after Bucky's "episodes," the two decide to buy nicer carpets. And maybe some nicer sheets, too. Oops, this saleswoman didn't realize we were gay and now we can't stop laughing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This will read better if you've read one of my previous two stories in this series, but all you really need to know is that after Bucky snaps out of being the Winter Soldier, he generally collapses to the floor and Steve falls on top of him. They had hard wood floors, and were probably getting injured, so...

“We keep ending up on the floor together,” Bucky was snorting. He was barely holding himself together through his laughter.

Steve took over. “We also need new bedsheets,” he managed, before he too was consumed with giggles.

The saleswoman gave them a funny look, then tried to smile politely. “You both live with your girlfriends?” she asked.

Steve and Bucky made eye contact, and immediately dissolved into laughter again. The saleswoman excused herself. Soon, a boy was sent over to the couple.

“Hi,” the boy asked. Bucky stuck out his hand.

“Are you the gay one?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky!” Steve gasped. “You promised you wouldn’t ask this time!”

“It’s fine,” the boy stammered.

“No, it’s not. I’m sorry, we will be having a serious talk when we get home—” Steve started. A red blush was creeping up his neck.

“I mean, we were being pretty obviously gay, Steve,” Bucky said. “Of course the uncomfortable saleswoman would try and find someone else who was gay to deal with us.”

“That’s… yeah, that’s exactly what happened,” said the boy.

Steve high-fived him.

One friendship, four catalogs and three new plush carpets later, Bucky was exchanging contact information with the boy. His name was Allen.

Allen was actually pretty cool. He knew all sorts of movies and songs from the 40s, and he seemed too embarrassed to ask if they were really the famed celebrity duo: Captain America and Bucky.

Bucky and Steve left the store hand in hand, waving goodbye to Allen. Steve insisted on carrying one of the carpets, even though Bucky said he could handle all three.

“That was nice,” Steve said.

“Yes,” Bucky agreed. His smile was wide enough to fit the Cheshire cat. “It’s so nice being OUT and about in the modern world, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, shit,” Steve said. His face crinkled into a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, concerned.

“That woman must have thought we were… being, you know, intimate with each other when I said we needed new bed sheets and that we kept falling on the ground…” Steve was blushing hard enough that Bucky could feel heat radiating off his face.

“I wish that was what was happening,” Bucky muttered.

“What?”

“I said, ‘we don’t need to discuss my PTSD with everyone we meet.’ Better to let them assume we’re having sex.”

Steve’s blush deepened. Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead gently. Steve cracked open one eye, then sighed and let himself relax.

“We are going to have a talk about forcing children to come out to us, however,” he sniffed.

Bucky groaned, but squeezed Steve’s hand tighter and leaned against his boyfriend a little.

“I love you, Steve,” he said.

“I love you too.”


End file.
